One Mistake
by dunuelos
Summary: Sinclair is killed before he can be examined by the Grey Council. History changes.


**"Choose quickly, Delenn. We are fast running out of choices," Coplann said to his fellow Satai.**

Delenn of Minbar started pointing to one of the small human ships that were present. Before she could claim that one, however, a Nial fighter destroyed it. Irritated, she picked another.

The ramifications of that small change in history would not be known for a long time. And the source of that information would horrify those who discovered the truth.

As the Star Fury containing Jeffrey Sinclair exploded, the shockwave rippled out to the far reaches of the galaxy.

The interrogators of the human pilot found no new information that was deemed of interest enough to change the course of the Minbari madness. And so the Earth died a final death.

In the aftermath of their war on the Humans, much was gathered from the world that had formerly teemed with life. The records were taken and a great number of Minbari were assigned to sift through it. It was not deemed a high priority – there weren't enough Humans to warrant much attention.

And the few Humans that appeared were quickly killed by hunting parties that the Warrior Caste took for recreation.

* * *

The Minbari people returned to their lives. However, there was a difference. Where the people had previously exuded a certain contentment with their lives and purposes, now there were growing numbers of those who exhibited depression and sorrow.

As reports came in, the Nine tried to find the cause. And through extensive work they found it: The Minbari people were feeling great regret over their destruction of a sentient species. While many Warriors were indifferent, members of the Religious and Worker caste began to suffer. Those Warriors who also suffered attempted to be quiet about it, until suddenly the greatest of the Leaders exploded in a storm of grief and regret and killed himself.

This, more than anything else, created the sensation of sudden exposure to ice in the Nine. This could not be borne.

Delenn was saddened when the Vorlons who had contacted her after the death of Duhkat suddenly withdrew and disappeared.

The Vorlons knew that the circle had changed. The Humans who would have sped up the waking process of Zha'ha'dum had been destroyed along with the rest. It was certain that the Shadows would take more time.

That was not to say that the Ancient Enemy was not seen. More and more times the Shadows were sighted by races within the non-aligned worlds. And when the Minbari started sighting these as well, there was great consternation among the Nine. They all had seen the records of these ships and they knew that it was the Ancient Enemy.

And they knew that they weren't prepared. They could find no evidence of the other half of their soul that the prophecies spoke of. The last leader of the Anla'shok had died in the Earth-Minbari war and those remaining had been let go: The Nine had disbanded the organization after the destruction of Earth.

The Minbari made an attempt to contact the other races to gather intelligence and to gather them to fight together against the Shadows. The Minbari, however, had no luck. Everytime they contacted a ship of any other race, the ship would flee as quickly as possible.

* * *

The Nine finally made a decision. Their efforts would have to become more forceful. And so, acting on orders of the Nine, a ship of one of the younger races was captured. Its crew was treated with respect but informed that their Captain was being taken for talks. If they refused, they would be destroyed.

The Warrior Caste had little empathy for Aliens.

The Valen'tha arrived at the location where the ship was being held and the Alien captain was taken before the Nine.

"Why do your people retreat when our ships attempt contact?" the Minbari tasked with asking questions said to the creature.

Another Minbari translated for the Nine.

"Drazi know of the Minbari. Drazi do not want to be destroyed." Now that there was no choice, the Drazi made every effort to stand strong, though he was obviously terrified.

"Why do you think you would be destroyed?"

"Drazi, like other races, watched as Minbari destroyed Earthers. Earthers make mistake. Earthers think they are under attack when Minbari sensors cause malfunction. Earthers see open gunports and Earthers see ship losing power. Earthers try to defend. Minbari ship is damaged. Minbari killed. Minbari start attacking Earthers. _All_ Earthers. For mistake of _One_ Earther."

"Why did you not protest when you disagreed?"

"Drazi watch. Minbari do not listen. Minbari do not hear attempts to explain. Do not hear attempts to surrender. Drazi not strong enough to stop attacks. Drazi feel great shame."

"Why do Drazi feel shame?"

"When Drazi attacked by Dilgar, Earthers are not attacked. But Earthers try to make friends. Earthers are stronger than Drazi. Other races same. Other races attacked by Dilgar also ask for help. Earthers help all of us. Ask only for agreements for protection. For trade. To buy and sell."

"Why did you not come to their aid?"

"Minbari much stronger than Earthers. Non-Aligned worlds know. Earthers are stronger than all. Earthers not strong enough. Non-Aligned worlds not strong enough. Non-Aligned worlds refuse because Non-Aligned worlds are afraid." The Drazi sighed. "Much shame. Because we fear, we do not try. And because we do not try, all Earthers killed. No friends. No one to help. Earthers help us. We all fail."

"But the Minbari have no reason to destroy your ships or people. Why be afraid?"

"Yes. No reason now! But what if mistake is made? What if Drazi accidentally kill one Minbari? Other races, if mistake is made, there is talk. There is effort to be peace. Earthers even helped for both races be fair. But this not work for Minbari. We watch. We know. We know if Drazi make one mistake, Drazi killed. _All_ Drazi killed. _All_ other races refuse to help. Drazi do not want to take chance. Minbari are not to be approached or spoken to."

Attempts were made to convince the Drazi that they were mistaken – but the Drazi refused to be budged from what he knew to be true. When the Drazi asked to either be killed or returned to his ship, the Minbari mournfully returned the Captain and the Drazi ship quickly retreated from the race they knew to be homicidal.

* * *

The final clue as to exactly what had been lost came in what would have been the Earth year 2260.

The Minbari were startled when archivists contact the Gray council with a horrible conundrum.

"What is the problem?" one of those who demanded to see the Nine was asked.

"In our records, there were letters that were to be taken to their recipients on an exact date. That date has come upon us, but we did not understand because words were in a script unknown."

"Who are these letters from?"

"Valen."

The Council was shocked. "Did you identify the script?"

The archivist nodded. "Yes. The computers identified it: Human. From Earth."

Now, the Council was horrified. "Did you translate them from the information retrieved from Earth?"

The Archivast nodded. "We put it through the translators but did not read the content ourselves. This is not for us to decide. We have brought copies of the letters. One was addressed to Jeffrey David Sinclair, a Human name. The other was addressed to Delenn of Mir."

Delenn was startled. "You have this letter?"

The archivist nodded and handed this over. Delenn started reading it. The remaining members of the Grey Council watched as her face went from a look of concentration to shock to complete terror. She looked up. "The other letter. You have copies?"

The Archivist nodded.

"Give a copy of the other letter and copies of this letter to each of the Nine. We must then withdraw and contemplate." The other members of the Nine and the Archivist saw that she was barely maintaining her calm. He quickly did as asked. As soon as they were delivered Delenn quickly fled to her quarters.

And the remaining members of the Nine quickly understood what had horrified Delenn so. The story of Valen, written in his own hand, told them of their terrible mistake and the consequences they would now face.

Because of one mistake.


End file.
